Un mago bien instruido
by Akiko Koori
Summary: Todas las miradas se giran hacia él... Es El niño que vivió... Quien venció y conservó la vida... Quien robó el corazón de muchos, pero ninguno como él... que ha estado esperando una oportunidad para hacerselo saber después de dialogar con "eso"


**Título**: Un mago bien instruido.
    
    **Autor**: Akiko koori
    
    **E**-**mail**: akiko_koori@hotmail.com
    
    **Clasificación**: PG-13
    
    **Disclaimer**: J.K.Rowling
    
    **Distribución**: fanfictión
    
    **Notas**: Respuesta al reto de Julio-Agosto "_harrypotter-slash"_de parejas inusuales. (Harry/ Finch-Fletchley)

****

**~ ¥ Ω    ****Un mago bien instruido****    Ω ¥ ~**

Resulta curioso lo  fácil que un suceso puede influir para cambiar el curso de una vida. Un día se vive de la manera más común y de pronto un mundo nuevo se extiende ante el más inesperado de los personajes.

Pero es que no se trataba de cualquier mundo. Era magia.

Y la verdad no era algo fácil de ignorar. Para él era un fascinante mundo al que deseaba entrar. Se trataba de la anhelada oportunidad que estaba buscando para sobresalir y lograr que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos.

Claro que fue un poco complicado convencer a su madre, después de todo era ella la mujer que sacó adelante un hogar haciendo uso de toda su astucia y jamás creyó en soluciones fáciles o _mágicas_.

Oh, pero en el Mundo Mágico las cosas no eran tan fáciles como su madre creía. Había tenido su lado difícil y peligroso.

Su era de sombras.

Lord Voldemort.

El hombre que ningún mago pronunciaba aun a tantos años de su desaparición y el que ligaba otro nombre con igual o más fama.

Harry Potter.

Pero para Justin resultaba curioso, en especial por que no habría aliado ese nombre con el niño  flacucho y desalineado al que conoció en el primer curso.

Si, todos sabían que sólo era un bebe cuando ocurrió aquello, pero él habría esperado algo mas... _impactante_.

"Oh,  seguro que ahora te impacta lo _suficiente_" dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Humillado por su propia mente, el chico bajó la cabeza con la esperanza de que ese gesto escondiera el violento rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

Por millonésima vez se preguntó si era normal que alguien pasara de un estado de admiración (casi de discreta idolatría) a ese doloroso amor.

Sin embargo había estado observando a los demás cuando miraban a Harry. Notó una discreta mezcla de admiración y algo de envidia en los pocos hombres que suspendían sus apuntes y posaban sus ojos en el niño dorado cuando estaba en la biblioteca acompañado de sus inseparables compañeros. Bueno, a excepción de Malfoy, quien parecía odiarlo en verdad... aunque alguna que otra vez notó un brillo que perturbaría al más ecuánime de los alumnos.

Las chicas eran caso distinto. Ellas mostraban interés, ambición... No había podido definirlo con exactitud. La mayoría solo se atrevía a mirarlo cuando estaban reunidas en más de tres, y generalmente cada mirada venía acompañada de un comentario que daba lugar a sus graciosas risitas.

Si, era algo curioso una vez que alguien se detenía a analizarlo. Pero en definitiva Justin estaba seguro que nadie miraba a Harry Potter como lo hacía él.

Siempre que veía a Harry sentía que el corazón se detenía con un saltito sucedido de latidos violentos y veloces que llegó a pensar que podrían ser escuchados por todo el castillo.

Maldición. Se le escapaba el amor por los ojos y sólo lo había podido disimular sacando a relucir algún comentario sobre la primera asignatura que se le venía a la cabeza cuando estaba acompañado.

... Cuando estaba solo...

Oh, bella soledad, no había encontrado cómplice más comprensivo para mirar a Harry hasta hartarse de esa aura que le atraía cada vez más.

Y la verdad es que tenía miedo de eso.

Miedo no sólo por lo inusual que resultaría interceptar al niño dorado en alguno de los pasillos y confesar ese amor que apenas había descubierto. No por que ambos fueran chicos y él llegara a rechazarlo. Era más bien el recuerdo de lo sucedido durante el segundo curso... aquel en el que Justin dudó de Harry Potter.

¡Tonto!

Apenas había logrado entablar una charla con él y lo arruinó.

¿Pero es que quién iba a imaginar que era inocente?

Todas las pruebas apuntaban contra él.

Además muchos tenían miedo. Muy especialmente los que estaban en la situación de Justin.

De pronto no ser hijo de magos era visto como algo terrible y en exceso peligroso. Y aquellos que había abrazado tan caros sueños en el Mundo Mágico veían sus vidas en riesgo.

En ese tiempo retiró su confianza del niño dorado como muchos de sus compañeros.

Pero ahora habían pasado tantas cosas en estos años y quería de nuevo ese lazo.

No.

Ahora quería un nuevo lazo...

... lo quería a él...

No se trataba de alguien común y corriente. No se trataba (siquiera) de alguien común a él... Pero estaba decidido.

Aunque la decisión no había sido muy.... "personal".

Ciertamente había recibido consejos.

Lo curioso de que alguien se entere de un amor secreto es que al día siguiente todos lo sepan ya, en especial aquellos con los que, ese alguien que guarda ese amor, comparte la clase.

Y a así le sucedió a Justin también. De repente estuvo abrumado con preguntas directas, indirectas y ridículas. Todas parecían estar interesadas en la identidad de esa persona a la que entregaba su amor, en especial algunos de sus compañeros quienes se habían propuesto ayudarle en la difícil empresa.

Pero es que no era tan sencillo: nadie preguntaba por un "él".

Justin comprendió que nadie esperaba que su amor saliera de lo usual, sin embargo ocurría. No amaba a una niña... y la persona que había ganado su corazón representaba una voraz competencia que no podía superar.

La competencia y el error cometido al desconfiar de Harry... eso lo detenía.

Pero las opiniones no parecían estar de acuerdo con las justificaciones de ese amor oculto. Después de todo Justin era listo y amable. Sus compañeros le habían dicho que cualquier chica se fijaría en él por su amigable personalidad y su disposición a ayudar a los demás.  Así que un rápido sondeo había arrojado una sola respuesta: "no decírselo era estúpido".

Por eso estaba ahí: en el sitio que llevaba a la sala común de Griffindor. Le temblaban las piernas y no podía dejar de morderse el labio inferior mientras fingía revisar un libro.

Entonces los escuchó. Tres tipos de pasos muy distintos.

El que se escuchaba calmado y un poro pesado sería el de Hermione Granger, seguramente tenía más de cinco libros en brazos.

Había otros pasos calmados pero se aceleraban de momento y realizaban cambios bruscos, al parecer de posición. Sin duda Ron Weasley conversando con ella... y con Harry (cuando se enfadaba por algo que ella había dicho).

Y los pasos de Harry. Calmados y firmes, siempre con las misma velocidad y seguridad para estar adecuado a los pasos de sus mejores amigos.

Saber que estaban los tres juntos no le extrañó, pero tampoco le alegró. Una pizca de envidia le invadió de repente al momento de cerrar el libro con violencia e incorporarse para enfrentarlos. Sin embargo no resultó tan fácil cómo lo había planeado y solo se encontró con tres caras confundidas.

-¿Ocurre algo, Justin? -preguntó Hermione con amabilidad.

"Si. Bueno... Quiero declararme y me estorban"

No sería bueno responder eso, ¿verdad?

-No -mintió -, estaba esperando a alguien más.

Hermione lo miró de manera significativa. Una que le hizo estremecer al sentirse irremediablemente descubierto.

¿Tan transparente era?

Justin evitó fruncir la nariz mientras sostenía la mirada con la de ella hasta que una risa le hizo mover la cabeza en dirección de Harry y Ron.

Ellos conversaban animadamente y esperaban a que su amiga continuara a su lado.

La esperaban a ella.

Comprender eso lastimó a Justin. Ver que no había sido capaz de llamar la atención de Harry por su mera presencia o por la forma de ponerse en su camino le lastimó.

A Harry no le interesaba.

El tacto de la mano de Hermione le hizo posar sus ojos de muevo en ella. No sabía si reflejaba el dolor que era capaz de sentir... no sabía si en verdad derramó esa lágrima... No supo si ese sollozo fue suyo.

Ella se acercó y con amabilidad susurró:

-No te lastimes con él... Jamás amará de esa manera.

Y se fue.

Justin escuchó los pasos de los tres amigos alejarse a medida que el latido de su corazón se hizo más audible.

¿Era eso justo?

El consejo de Hermione resultaba ser el primero que se oponía a hacerle saber su amor a esa persona. Y era el primero que le recordó todo el dolor que había estado guardando por la espera.

"No te lastimes..."

Justin suspiró y forzó una sonrisa. Había vivido mucho tiempo sin hacérselo saber... Podía soportar hasta que todo ese dolor fuera amortiguado por su felicidad.

Si... Resultaba estúpido cuando él se consideraba una persona que luchaba por lo que quería. Pero era mejor a ser lastimado directamente por él.

"Esta bien" pensó caminando a su Sala común "Lo dejaré así... Dejaré que él viva sin una preocupación más".

*              *              *

-¿Qué era lo que Finch-Fletchley necesitaba, Hermione? -preguntó Ron cuando Harry mostró desacuerdo con la idea de lanzarse en picado en la escoba innecesariamente durante un partido.

-Nada en particular. -respondió ella.

-¿Se metió en nuestro camino por "nada en particular"? -Ron frunció el ceño.

-Quizá no era a nosotros a quien necesitaba -intercedió Harry sin mirar a sus amigos -... quizá jamás llegará a necesitar de alguno realmente...

-¿Quién necesita que Justin este detrás de alguno de nosotros? -insistió Ron haciendo una mueca.

Harry miró a su amigo e hizo un ademán de aceptación a pesar de no sonreír.

-Si... -susurró con suavidad _-...¿Quién lo necesita?..._

**_Notas de la autora: _**_Quizá a algunos les parezca algo corto... y no tengo planeado hacer mas (en este fic, al menos)... En lo personal me gustó mucho... sencillo, pero me gusto. Besos._


End file.
